


Keep Me Calm

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: Scott gets too crazy about ACI and only one thing can calm him down





	Keep Me Calm

**Author's Note:**

> So here lies a very short drabble with the inspiration of ACI. I get a lot of prompts, and I appreciate it, but this one is mine! Very far out idea, but maybe not... enjoy!

ACI starts tomorrow. Scott feels the pressure. He's nervous to debut their new programs, nervous about their last competitive season, nervous to see Tessa in a sexy latin dress, just nervous. Having a Wednesday off before a competition is not uncommon in their training but Scott can't seem to find anything to fill his time today, and it is driving him crazy. He's cleaned his house, prepared guest rooms for his family when they arrive tomorrow, done laundry, made dinner, cleaned up dinner, and it was still only 6pm. Filling time was not easy for Scott. Usually his schedule was filled without him having to try, but today was not one of those days.  
Tessa had been doing more or less the same things all day. Preparing for her few family members that would cheer them on this morning by washing fresh sheets, setting up a guest room, cleaning up around the house, and even going to the extent of getting a fresh bouquet of flowers to put in the guest room. She on the other hand was calm. She knew they were ready prepared. They trained hard this summer and received strong feedback at high performance camp. Everything seemed to be fitting for Tessa regarding this competition. She was wearing her rocky shirt all day, was being productive, had a great morning yoga class, and made herself a great dinner. But she couldn't help but shake a feeling that something was off. She hadn't heard from Scott all day, and usually they were constantly communicating days before competitions. She brushed it off for the mean time, figuring he was busy, and this was the new way for them. Giving each other space, but being able to lean on each other when they needed to.  
Scott didn't know what to do next so he flopped down on his couch, then sat up, then sat down, constantly re positioning himself every 5 seconds, but he never found a comfortable place to rest. He grabbed his phone off the side table, still flopped over, with the tv playing whatever it was in the background. He went on twitter very briefly, got bored, and then moved onto finalizing details about his families arrival in his messages. He was hoping it would take some time because usually everyone was quick to respond, but of course, radio silence. He knew one person he could text that would respond immediately.

"Hey you, ready for tomorrow?" he sent over to Tessa.

Finally, Scott's text tone had lit up her phone. So he must be okay then. "Hey! We're ready, I'm ready. Are you?"

This was the question he was hoping not to get. "Ahhh well I don't know, yes and no."

"Do you want to stay over tonight? We can talk about it" Tessa initiated.

Scott was not expecting this reaction from Tessa, considering she loves her beauty sleep nights before competitions. "That would be nice. When should I come over?"

"Whenever you want. I'm not busy :)" Tessa responded. 

They continued to converse along the lines of Scott bringing everything he needed for practice day tomorrow with him to Tessa's place so they could carpool. The best part of a competition in Montreal was that they could take themselves, and they didn't have to worry about uncomfortable hotel beds. The conversation finished up and Scott went to get everything together. He took his costume out of the closet and put it by the door along with his skating bag, and his backpack with all the potential items of clothing he would need over the day. He didn't have to worry about bringing pyjama's. Tessa had that covered. When all of his things were finally ready and by the door, he double checked he had everything and headed out and up 2 floors to Tessa's apartment. He knew he could've just shown up at any time but he also knew that Tessa was busy today, and didn't want to stress her out if she was already stressed. Showing up at her place, he knocked his familiar pattern and continued to let himself in as Tessa got up from the couch to greet him at the door. 

"Moving in or something?" Tessa joked, gesturing to the bags Scott was carrying.

"You wish" he responded with his dorky smile.

"I do wish" Tessa said as she grabbed his costume bag and hung it up in the closet next to her's, and then moving his bags inside the closet where her's were also neatly packed up and ready to go.

They both made their way over to the couch where Tessa was watching some random show, and she turned the volume down to almost inaudible. 

"So what's going on?" Tessa prompted Scott.

"Just pre comp nerves, you know?" Scott said shrugging his shoulder, not trying to make it a big deal.

"I'm nervous too, it's okay to be nervous, Scott" Tessa reassured him. 

They bantered back and forth, discussing their programs and how they were ready for both, instilling positive mantra's into each others heads. Once they were finishing up exhaling any doubts, Scott had realized that they managed to be in a cuddling position on the couch. Something about conversations with Tessa made it so easy for him to relax. Whether it was because she knew how he was feeling, or because she was just that kind of person. It didn't matter to Scott, all he knew was he couldn't have done this without Tessa, and the other way around as well. As each other's rocks they made a vow to keep all doubts out of their minds and to enjoy the moments that the weekend would bring. 

"I think now, I am most excited to see you in your costumes. The lack of back... damn" Scott joked with her, trying to ease the mood of the long and tense conversation they had. So long that they realized it was probably time to settle into bed. 

"C'mon, I'm tired now" Tessa said, standing up from the couch, holding her hand out for Scott to hold once he made his way up. 

He followed her guidance to her bedroom where she left him to change into pyjama's he leaves at her place while she went off to do her night time routine. As Tessa was finishing up in the bathroom, Scott went in behind her, catching her gaze in the mirror. 

"How are you feeling now?" She asked calmly as Scott was preparing his toothbrush.

"Calm, confident, strong" Scott said, trying to find words for his new found feeling. 

"Good" Tessa said as she put down her toothbrush, grazed his arm, kissed his cheek and walked out back to the bed where she lied down on her side. "Hurry up, I'm cold and I would like a human to warm me up with cuddles!" Tessa yelled at Scott as she was trying to position the covers in a comfortable spot.  
Scott couldn't resist an offer that good, so he finished brushing his teeth and headed to bed. He got under the covers next to Tessa and found home as he made his way into a spooning position, sharing his warmth with her. They both breathed in and let out a content sigh. 

"Thanks for keeping me calm" Scott whispered into Tessa's ear and followed it with a few light kisses.


End file.
